


Last Chances

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah reconnect at a LOTR reunion photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the _Entertainment Weekly_ LOTR reunion photo shoot. First posted at _The Happy Smial_.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

When _Entertainment Weekly_ called Elijah couldn't say yes fast enough because he knew Sean wouldn't pass up the chance for a Lord of the Rings reunion.

But things hadn't gone as he'd hoped. Sean was there, but uncommonly reserved. He'd barely spoken, not that he could have gotten a word in edgewise the way Dom had been talking non-stop like a man possessed, or on speed.

The way Dom had been acting hadn't helped either, draping himself all over Elijah as if he owned him. The photographer could have reined him in, but he'd let Dom carry on undeterred throughout the photo shoot. Elijah was pleased to see Dom doing so well, despite the sprain that had put him on crutches, and he wouldn't have minded Dom's behavior if Sean hadn't been there to see it.

Sean had acted differently toward Elijah, friendly, but different. He'd kept a distance between them, both physically and emotionally, always standing out of reach. Even when the photographer wanted them close in a shot, Sean's touch had been tentative. He'd sat on a box, an arm's length away, with his hand so light on Elijah's shoulder that Elijah barely felt it. He'd smiled in the photo, but Elijah could tell it was only for show because the smile had never reached his eyes.

What Elijah had been looking forward to so much soon became intolerable and all he wanted was for it to be over so he could talk to Sean alone. He went into the dressing room to change clothes, but when he came out he found Sean had already left without so much as a goodbye. Elijah had turned down Dom's invitation to go out to a club, and now sat alone in his living room, drinking beer and mourning the chance he'd just lost, maybe the last one he'd ever get.

When the knock interrupted his wallowing, Elijah ignored it. There was only one person he wanted to see tonight. He waited for the knocking to stop, but whoever was at his door was being annoyingly persistent. Finally giving up, Elijah went to his front door and wrenched it open, prepared to tell his unwanted visitor to get lost. Instead, he found himself momentarily speechless.

"Can I come in?" Sean asked.

Elijah found his voice and stepped aside to let Sean pass. "Yeah, of course. Do you want a drink?"

"Thanks," Sean nodded as he made his way into the living room. "I could definitely use some liquid courage right now."

Elijah got him a beer then sat on the sofa beside him while he took his first drink. "Why did you disappear after the shoot, Sean?"

Sean shrugged. "I figured three was a crowd."

It took Elijah a few seconds to grasp the meaning of Sean's remark. "You mean Dom?" he asked.

"Well sure," Sean replied. "It was pretty obvious the way he was all over you that the two of you are together, but if you don't want to be outed in the tabloids, you should tell Dom to tone it down a little, at least in public." He took another long swallow from his beer bottle. "I was looking forward to the reunion shoot so I could see if there was still a chance…"

"A chance for what?" Elijah wanted to know.

Sean shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

Elijah took Sean's bottle out of his hand and put both it and his own beer down on the coffee table. Taking Sean's hands in his, he said, "You obviously came here to say something, Sean, so why don't you just say it?"

Sean didn't meet his eyes. "Chris and I are separated."

Elijah's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't dare interrupt.

"We haven't made it public yet," Sean went on. "I was going to call you, but I didn't know if you'd want to hear from me. I figured if we met at the reunion shoot there wouldn't be any pressure. I could see how things were with you, see if there was still a chance for us. Then I saw how Dom was acting around you and I knew it was too late. I think I always knew that you and Dom would wind up together."

Elijah couldn't help grinning. "Sean Patrick Astin," he said affectionately, "you are such an ass."

"I know," Sean agreed.

"No, you're an ass because you didn't stick around long enough to find out the real story."

Sean looked up, obviously confused. "The real story?"

Elijah nodded. "There is no me and Dom, Irish."

"But the way he was acting…"

"Dom was just being Dom, and you could take a lesson from him about showing your feelings. Look, Sean, I went to the photo shoot because I knew you'd be there. I was going to do my best to convince you that we could have a future together, but you ran off before I got the chance to say a word."

"I didn't think I had a chance," Sean mused, "but I had to come anyway. I had to tell you how I felt."

"I'm so glad you did." Elijah moved closer to him. "God, Sean, if we'd missed our chance again…"

Sean pulled Elijah into his arms. "Elijah, if you'll let me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Elijah kissed him. "I love you so much, Sean."

With Elijah settled in his lap, Sean said, "Now that Lord of the Rings has had its reunion, do you think we should have one of our own?"

Elijah smiled slyly. "Seanie, that reunion is way overdue."

"Then I say we start making up for lost time," Sean told him, and carried Elijah into the bedroom.


End file.
